Trailers, such as fifth wheel trailers, are subject to movement when a person enters the trailer, and the back end will rock and sway with the weight of a person. Stabilizers have been designed to support each side of the back end of trailers. While supporting the back end of the trailer, the supports do not necessarily prevent swaying, or side to side movement of the trailer when a person enters and walks through the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,586, shows a stabilizer assembly that is mounted under the bottom of the rear of the trailer. A single member is movable downward on each side of the trailer, independent of the other member. While each support does allow its respective supported side from moving downward, it is possible that there can be side-to-side or lateral movement of the trailer.
Another stabilizer for a fifth wheel trailer is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,492. The two supports, one on each side of the front end of the trailer, are independent of each other, but each support has an angled member that does provide some support against transverse movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,430 discloses leveling legs that extend downward from the front of the trailer to support the trailer on non-level surfaces.
Other devices are used to support the front of the trailer at the king pin, or pin that is attached to the vehicle towing the trailer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,371 and 5,197,311, disclose supports having two legs that are attached to the pin used in towing the trailer. These support help prevent rocking of the trailer relative to the axis of the of the trailer wheels.